The presently described technology is directed towards technology for use in the area of consumer electronics. In particular, certain embodiments are directed to smart line-in processing for use in an audio environment.
Music is very much a part of our everyday lives. And thanks to the advancement of technology, music content is now more accessible than ever. The same can be said of other types of media, such as television, movies, and other audio and video content. In fact, now a user can even access the content over the Internet through an online store, an Internet radio station, online music service, online movie service, and the like, in addition to the more traditional means of accessing audio and video content.
The demand for such audio and video content continues to surge. Given the high demand over the years, technology used to access and play such content has likewise improved. Even still, technology used in accessing the content and the play back of such content can be significantly improved or developed in ways that the market or end users may not anticipate.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating certain embodiments, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.